Zhuqiaomon vs Yveltal
Intro Wiz: In ancient lore there exists many legends of godly birds. Boomstick: Like Zhuqiaomon, the Holy Bird Digimon of the South. Wiz: And Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon of the Kalos Region. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zhuqiaomon Wiz: Based off the ancient Chinese myth of the Vermillion Bird of the South, Zhuqiaomon is the guardian of the South and one of the Four Holy Beasts. The Holy beasts were four Digimon who were the first Digimon to reach their highest forms. Although they hated humans, they ironically took the forms of ancient human gods. Boomstick: Everything was going fine for them until one day, a program hidden in the deepest depths of the Digital World emerged and began wreaking havoc. That program was the D-Reaper. Man that name sounds so wrong. Wiz: With this new threat, the Four Holy Beasts tried to come up with a plan of action. However, each had separate, conflicting ideas. Eventually, Azulongmon, leader of the Four Holy Beasts decided to take away the ability to digivolve. This move angered Zhuqiaomon, so he went against this and did his own thing. Boomstick: Which was destroying the humans to become stronger. Kind of a dick move, really. Wiz: Along with destroying the humans, he also sought out to destroy the Digimon who dare help them in any way. Eventually, the Tamers confront Zhuqiaomon in his lair, fight him to a standstill, and Azulongmon convinces Zhuqiaomon that the Humans aren't the enemies. Boomstick: The old "Villain realizes what he's doing is wrong" cliché. Wiz: And so, Zhuqiaomon helps the Tamers to defeat the D-Reaper and save the Digital World. Boomstick: And he did so with his kickass set of moves! Wiz: Zhuqiaomon manipulates incandescent flames and can use them in a variety of attacks such as Desolation Blast which rains down fireballs on the opponent. Blazing Helix is a spiral of high temperature flames. Phoenix fire spews high temperature flames. Sonic Zephyr is a giant shockwave created by flapping its wings. Zanka fires embers. And Rengokusou is a claw attack. Boomstick: But his most powerful and signature attack is a swirl of flames called Kouen, which according to the Official Digimon Reference Book is comparable to a solar flare. Wiz: A solar flare is a large, bright flash on the surface of the sun caused by accelerated charged particles interacting with the plasma medium. This sudden flash has enough energy equal to about 160 billion megatons of TNT equivalent, enough to vaporize the earth's moon. Boomstick: Think that's crazy enough? During Zhuqiaomon's encounter with the Tamers, he effortlessly defeated 3 ultimate level digimon. One of them, Rapidmon, then Digivolved to his mega form, Megagargomon, and beat him to the ground. He even shot 2 megaton class missiles at him and destroyed his entire lair. And what do you know, Zhuqiaomon rises from the ground, unscathed, and proceeds to beat the shit out of them again. Wiz: Not only does Zhuqiaomon have incredible durability and endurance, he also has amazing speed. He can easily keep up with Gallantmon and match him blow for blow. Boomstick: Being a god also comes with it's perks. While a normal Digimon only has one DigiCore, Zhuqiaomon has 12. Wiz: DigiCores are essentially the soul of a Digimon. When a Digimon dies, it's DigiCore lives on and can restart it's life cycle. Boomstick: Kind of like a cat has nine lives. But as amazing as his powers are, he's not without his own problems. Wiz: Although he is a guardian, Zhuqiaomon is prideful and arrogant and will easily jump the gun on any given situation, believing his way to be better. He will also burn anyone he deems insignificant to cinders. But despite all of this, Zhuqiaomon is still god amongst the Digimon in the Digital World and is not to be messed with. Zhuqiaomon: "Reflect on your sins in the flames of destruction!" Yveltal Wiz: Yveltal takes inspiration from many myths and lore, such as the unnamed eagle that sits atop the world tree Yggdrasil, Hræsvelgr, the corpse swallower, and the Celtic death-goddess Morrigan. It's also possibly based off Yersinia pestis, a bacterial organism that caused the deadly bubonic plague. Boomstick: Basically take every myth that has to due with death and make it into a bird. Wiz: Yveltal is a Dark/Flying Pokemon of destruction whose known for it's power to absorb the life force of living beings. About 800 years ago in the Kalos region, Yveltal spread it's wings and engulfed the region in darkness, stealing life of every human and Pokemon. According to legend, when Yveltal reaches the end of it's thousand-year life span, it absorbs the life force of anything around it and hides deep in the mountains where it transforms into a cocoon. Another legend states that during the Kalos war that took place 3,000 years ago, Yveltal appeared and began to absorb the life force of countless beings. Boomstick: Later in time, Lysandre, the boss of Team Flare, had a plan to weaponize a machine created by a man named AZ with the original intention to give life back to his Floette which died during the Kalos war, using Yveltal and Xerneas as a power source. Wiz: His moveset contains a myriad of different attacks and abilities. Pre-Fight Fight Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Untedbear Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles